starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Srissk
From the very day he hatched out of his egg, Srissk (17 BBY) has had to fend for himself. His mother abandoned him to die in the wilderness of Dosha because he was an albino. His pale skin was not a desirable trait to be passed on as being so pale would contrast sharply against foliage and underbrush while on a hunt. Unlike a lot of other species’, however, Trandoshan newborns were far from helpless. Already gifted with the ability to walk and filled with the innate instinct to hunt, Srissk made the wilderness his own. Perhaps even more remarkable was the fact that Srissk was born Force-sensitive. As he grew up isolated from Trandoshan society, Srissk learned to think like the wildlife around him and even communicate with it through the Force. By the time he reached twelve years of age, Srissk decided it was time to try and integrate himself into Trandoshan society. To his anger and disappointment, the reaction of every Trandoshan he met was one of revulsion or pity. Gangs of younger Trandoshans would even try to chase him down and beat him. Srissk learned to be brutal and heartless in order to defend himself and by the time he was fifteen, he already had the death of several Trandoshans on his hands. It was at that time that Srissk joined the Trandoshan military. The military filled in the gaps in his education, but still mistreated him because of his skin. Srissk was attached to a unit of other outcasts in Trandoshan society and sent on missions deemed too suicidal for other units. Much to the surprise of his superiors, Srissk’s unit thrived and he was eventually promoted as the leader. After two years in the military, he was discovered by members of the Cult of Dragon Masque. In secret they began to train Srissk how to properly use the Force by calling on the Dark Side. Srissk was a quick learner and although his peak Force potential was somewhat limited he used the power he could draw upon to its full potential. In one single bloody night, to prove himself to the cult, he tracked down the mother who had abandoned him as an infant and slaughtered her, then moved on to kill the siblings that had been a part of his particular clutch, before finally massacring the other members in his military unit. He left Dosha as soon as he finished and never looked back. Srissk has since stayed a loyal member of the cult up to and including its absorption into the Cult of Shadow by Sivter. He currently serves the cult as the head beastmaster; able to control even the most vicious and twisted of the cult’s Dark Side aberrations. When his services as beastmaster are not needed, Srissk is frequently sent on assassination missions and is considered one of the most successful of the Cult of Shadow’s Dark Knights. The only thing that has kept him from achieving the rank of Dark Lord is his limited power. Category:TrandoshansCategory:HalomekCategory:Cult of Shadow Category:NPC